


The Old Rugged Cross

by Deansimpallagrl, WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Last I checked, you're the one tied to the cross with restraints that I made sure wouldn't come off until I say so.





	The Old Rugged Cross

The second Dean saw the cross in the abandoned church during a case, he knew he was getting Sam on it. It took Dean a couple days to talk Sam into it, but as Sam's secured to it, he can't deny how hard he is. Dean wraps the rope around Sam’s ankles and the cross several times and around Sam’s thighs above the knee, so literally any movement whatsoever is impossible. Still more rope goes around his waist and along his upper arms and wrists. Sam's not going anywhere. Seeing all this has left Sam wide eyed, cock bobbing in anticipation of Dean’s touch.

“Sammy, I've decided. We're gonna find out just how many times your Big Brother can blow you before you cry for mercy.” Dean's predatory grin sends shivers through Sam.

“Dean, touch me. Please.” Sam pleads, already shaking from the anticipation.

“As you wish.” Dean runs his nails up and down Sam’s stomach lightly, making Sam moan and his cock twitch. Dean smiles and licks the underside from root to tip, and Sam can’t do anything, not even buck into Dean mouth.

“Dean, you need to untie me. I wanna fuck your mouth.” Sam orders, holding his breath in preparation.

“Sammy, you know ordering me around never works out in your favor. You're not going to do anything but take whatever I feel like giving you.” Dean grins seductively as he goes back to licking Sam's cock slowly, hands free. Sam tries testing the bonds, and groans in frustration when there's not even a twitch from his limbs. He wants the suction from Dean's beautifully warm mouth.

Dean knows exactly what he’s doing. He wants Sam crazy, babbling and begging to cum. Dean keeps licking and sucking Sam’s balls, making Sam moan, cock jumping. Dean’s just lapping it all up, loving how he's brought out this side of Sam, all desperate and frustrated.

“Dean suck me. Please.” Dean shakes his head once again. Nope. No sucking till he feels like it. And then maybe a little more teasing. He keeps licking all up and down without suction, using his teeth to nip and bite up and down the hard throbbing shaft. 

“Oh God. Dean, please. Please!” Sam is coming undone and vibrating underneath his mouth, desperately needing to grab Dean’s head and shove his cock far down this throat.

“Now, now Sammy. patience. Good things come to those who wait.” Dean's evil smile makes Sam moan even louder as his cock leaks pre-cum.

Dean licks the head and finally, finally, sucks it hard. Sam slams his head into the cross, the overstimulation unbearable as his body remains immobile. The feel of the hot wet heat nearly makes him cum anyway. Dean's head bobs fast and shallow on Sam’s cock,every hard suction making Sam's entire body fall apart.

“Jesus Fucking Christ Dean!” Sam is sweating by this point, and not caring how hard he's banging his head on the cross’ head.

Dean pulls off with an obscene pop and smiles up at Sam. He goes back to licking up and down the shaft and nipping just a little harder with his teeth. Sam starts growling as he feels his first orgasm of the night building up. Which of course is when Dean decides to back away from his little brother’s dripping red cock, frowning.

“Sam, I need something else to make you cum. Be right back.”  
His evil smirk he flashes Sam as he starts walking away is enough to make Sam growl out, “Dean, you get your fucking ass back here right the fuck now!” 

Dean laughs at him and comes back to give Sam's cock a light smack.

“Sammy, one more word out of line, and I'll leave you here with blue balls. Maybe even just let someone find you here, let ‘em think they found the real Jesus!” Dean doesn’t mean any of that, but he loves how frustrated it makes Sam.

Sam smacks his head into the cross again, trying to calm down. His cock is so hard red and dripping he can’t risk Dean just leaving him here.

“Sorry, Dean. Please. Need to cum. Just. Please?” Dean smiles and resumes his position.

“Of course, little brother. All you had to do was ask.” Dean starts sucking Sam hard and deep. Sam grunts and pants, cock barreling ever closer to his orgasm.

“YES…FUCK!” Sam's nearly there when Dean changes tactics, and takes him all the way down to the root in one motion and moans. Sam’s face is open mouthed and practically screaming but he feels like he's run out of air as the force of his orgasm hits him like a bullet train. His cock jerks violently, hot cum spurting straight down Dean’s throat.

“HOLY FUCK DEAN!!!!” Sam somehow gets his breath back and screams, cock somehow still twitching as Dean sucks off of it inch by inch, enjoying his red-faced brother trying to catch his breath after that monster orgasm.

“See, Sammy, all in good time. I suggest you catch your breath. I'm gonna go down on you again in about 10 minutes.” He winks at Sam and walks into the back for a drink of whiskey.

“Wait, Dean? What do you mean by again?” Sam gradually comes down from the high, but gets kind of scared of the thought of what Dean meant. Sam’s still trying to slip out of the rope when Dean comes back in with a shot of whisky.

“I just mean that there are more orgasms to come.” Dean laughs at his joke, but Sam just puts on his bitchface.

“Dean this is getting itchy. I don’t think so.”

“Sam, you just need to get comfortable.” Dean goes over to Sam and starts to rub Sam’s half hard cock. Sam groans and shivers as it plumps up quickly. “Besides, last I checked, you're the one tied to the cross, with restraints that I made sure wouldn't come off until I say so. You don't get to say no.”

“I’m sensitive Dean.” Sam starts his whiny face. Dean just laughs and rubs harder. Sam is grunting and trying to wiggle as every stroke from Dean is pleasure and pain.

“Oh God, Dean.” Sam starts to shiver as Dean licks and sucks on the head of it gently. He gets Sam to full plumpness and stops. Dean goes back to get his whisky glass and takes the shot, swallowing, then goes back to Sam and immediately starts sucking him, hard. Sam starts moaning then, suddenly, his eyes shoot open.

“Dean, it burns. Dean!”  
Dean only smiles and licks all up and down his cock before going back and bobbing up and down to the root and back, using maximum suction as Sam's panting and growling gets louder, cock burning and sensitive, but the suction somehow still getting him off. 

“Dean, fuck. Please. Suck harder?” Sam is pants, each word strained. Dean looks into Sam's eyes and slows down, but complies.

“Dean…please…. Dean...please…” Sam can’t stop repeating it over and over as his voice rises in volume. Dean massages Sam’s balls with one hand and only goes faster. Sam screams Dean’s name as he cums again, but Dean pulls back at the last second so he can catch Sam's cum on his tongue. Sam is panting and moaning at the sight. Dean winks and swallows, moaning himself at the taste. But, unfortunately, Deans cock has become unbearably hard, trying to spring free of his jeans.

“Sam, we're gonna take a little break. You need a cool down.” Dean unzips his jeans and pulls out his very hard thick cock, coated in his pre-cum already as he starts stripping it slowly, making it slick. Sam is moaning, cock maintaining its hardness at the sight. 

“Sam, sucking your cock made me so hard. I want to cum on you. All over you. Fuck.” Dean speeds up, balls already drawing up he gets closer and throws back his head with a grunt and comes on Sam’s cock and balls.

Sam’s cock is already bobbing with Dean’s cum dripping off of it. “Dean that was so fucking hot.” Dean starts licking it off Sam, who's moaning at the sight.

“Dean, can I taste it? Please?” Sam's lust blown eyes plead with Dean. Dean grins and gets a fingerful and puts it to Sam’s lips. Sam opens up and sucks it off Dean’s finger.

“Oh, Sammy, we are so putting that mouth to good use in the future.” Dean groans and pulls his finger back. Sam’s cock is miraculously still hard, and Dean goes back to sucking on it slowly from tip to root and back again.

“Dean. Please. Sore. Hurts.” Sam moans, torn between pleasure and the burning soreness. Dean sucks and moans right along with him, his own cock fattened up again and dripping. He catches a handful of pre-cum and pops off Sam. He looks up at Sam’s eyes as he rubs his pre-cum up and down Sam’s cock.

“Dean, fuck…can I suck that off?” Sam begs, cock jumping when Dean lets him suck some pre-cum off a finger. Dean rubs his cock against Sam’s as Dean feeds him. Dean drops back down and starts sucking Sam harder and faster as he strokes his own cock, moaning. Sam is so hard, and it burns so much, but he wants to cum. Dean goes faster and pulls off, so he can jerk himself as he sucks on Sam’s head, sloppy and loud. Just the sound makes Sam grunt and do a full body shiver as his cock twitches and cums, but it's dry, body unable to keep up. Dean moans and cums again while he looks at Sam’s red, sweaty and hot face. He cums into his palm and stands up to feed it to Sam.

“Eat up, baby boy.” Dean pants as he lets Sam lick it off his palm, Sam moaning and trying to suck every drop off Dean’s skin. The breeze on his cock makes him shiver from the burning of his sensitive cock. 

“Dean, this was hot and all, but my dick needs some rest.” Sam looks utterly exhausted, leaning his head back against the cross.

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. I don’t know why you still think you’re in charge. I told you we’re gonna see how much we can pull out of you.” Dean’s eyes are sparkling with mischief, but Sam can see he is serious.

“Dean I want to do this, I really do, but I feel like I'm gonna bleed.” Sam tries not to put on his bitchface, but he can't help but give a small one. Dean laughs at him, doubling over and laughing.

“Okay, have it your way. You’re getting an extra one just for being a bitch.” Dean doesn’t mess around and just sucks Sam’s half hard cock, fast and dirty. 

“Jerk” Sam manages to pant out as his cock gets harder. Dean uses a hand to help with more friction. Sam is shivers and moans, unable to form words as he is pulled into a hard orgasm, dribbling what little cum his body could make on Dean’s tongue. As Sam tries to breathe, Dean stands and gives Sam a dirty kiss, letting Sam lick the cum out of his mouth. Sam swallows and his head lolls to the side as he loses consciousness. Dean decides to let him have a few moments of rest. He watches Sam for a few moments, then goes to the back and grabs a glass of water. He comes back and takes a hold of Sam’s softened cock and starts stroking it slowly, getting it to start plumping up, using light touches and tugging to get it to fill up. It gets hard but not hard enough, so Dean throws the water in Sam's face. Sam sputters awake, spitting water and jerking in his bonds in confusion. He sees Dean and his cock in Dean’s hand and stops moving.

“Rise and shine, Sammy. I think you had a long enough nap.” Dean spits on Sam’s cock and lubes it up, getting a long groan from Sam, cock jumping in Dean's hand. Dean goes back to sucking Sam long and hard while rubbing his balls. He takes Sam all the way to the root and holds it there, gagging a little and when he finally pulls off, his mouth is dripping with huge strings of spit. He takes it all and lubes it liberally up and down Sam's cock, Sam tossing and turning his head, his face a mask of concentration.

 

“Dean..Dean…God” Sam’s voice is reduced to a whisper, strength fading. This is always Dean's favorite part; getting Sam so worked up he can barely speak. Dean stands and uses his hard-dripping cock to rub up against Sam’s sensitive one. He holds their cocks together and tugs them both at the same time, hard. Both are groaning and moaning, as they get to the end and finally, Sam lets out a weak moan as his cock jerks, but he's still coming dry. Dean however has no such problems, spurting cum all over Sam’s raw cock.  
Dean decides they've been at this long enough, beginning to get tired himself. He kisses Sam deeply and starts to gently untie him from the cross. As he does, he takes all of Sam's weight and lays him down gently on a blanket nearby, while Dean rubs some lotion onto Sam's chafed skin. Then he wraps the blanket around Sam, taking care to avoid touching Sam's overstimulated cock, watching as Sam finally lets himself drift off into dreamland. He cleans the cum off the both of them up as well, then covers himself up and cuddles nearby. They both need some rest and Sam will need some serious TLC for his raw cock, Dean thinks as he starts nodding off, looking over at his little brother. Totally worth it.


End file.
